Elvea wie die Sterne
by kleinMonsti
Summary: Eine logische Antwort darauf, warum im Sindarin Elb und Stern das gleiche sind. SLASH Aragorn und Legolas in einer sternklaren Nacht auf einem Balkon in Minas Thirith.


Autor: kleinMonsti

Titel: Elvea – wie die Sterne

Disclaimer: Nichts und Niemand gehört mir. Ich hab sie mir alle nur von Tolkin ‚geliehen' um ein

Wenig mit ihnen zu spielen. (ich mach sie auch nicht kaputt ich versprech's)

Warnung vor: Slash (Aragorn/Legolas) und Kitsch

So hier kommt mal wieder was Neues von mir. Endlich hatte ich mal wieder Zeit was zu schreiben, da ich „glücklicher" Weise eine ziemlich heftige Magenverstimmung hatte.

Ich war zwar zu krank um mich aus dem Haus zu schleppen aber für FanFictions schreiben ging's mir noch gut genug (hauptsache).

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Reviews sind natürlich immer gern gesehen.

ENJOY

**Elvea**

Wie die Sterne

Sanft hatte sich die Nacht wie ein dunkles Tuch über die weiten Ebenen Gondors gelegt. Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel und so konnte man die Sterne in ihrer ganzen Pracht sehen, wie tausend Diamanten glitzerten sie am Firmament. Die Nacht war voller Ruhe und alle hatten sich schon schlafen gelegt. Nun bis auf die zwei Gestalten, die auf einem Balkon standen, der zum Palast von Minas Thirith gehörte. Ganz dicht waren sie beieinander, Arm in Arm und Herz an Herz.

„Ich liebe dich, Legolas." Es war die Stimme des Königs, die die nächtliche Stille für einen kurzen Augenblick verscheuchte. Wunderschöne blaue Augen sahen zärtlich zurück. „Ich dich auch, mehr als sonst irgendwas auf dieser Welt." Aragorn lächelte und strich mit seinen Fingern liebevoll durch die, im Mondlicht silbrig glänzenden, Haare seines Liebsten.

Er genoss diese Momente so sehr, diese Momente für die sie so hart hatten kämpfen müssen.

Es hatte lange gedauert, doch mittlerweile schienen sich auch die biedersten Bürger damit abgefunden zu haben, dass ihr König einen anderen Mann liebte. Na ja immerhin waren seit er es seinem Volk verkündet hatte schon drei Jahre ins Land gegangen.

Was Aragorn damals am Meisten fasziniert hatte war das Arwen, die seiner Ansicht nach einen triftigen Grund gehabt hätte ihn zu hassen, ihm scheinbar am ehesten verziehen hatte. Sie hatte den Beiden sogar noch viel Glück gewünscht. Jetzt war sie schon lange fort; über den Ozean gesegelt zu ihrem Volk und Aragorn war ganz sicher, dass es ihr dort weit aus besser ging. Denn was hätte sie hier schon gehabt? Was hätte er ihr geben können, außer vorgegaukelter Liebe? Nein sie hatte das Richtige für sich getan.

Und auch Aragorn war ihr unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihm die Chance gab so zu leben wir er es wollte und den zu lieben, dem sein Herz wirklich gehörte.

Und doch wusste er, dass er auch Legolas eines Tages verlieren würde. Schließlich war er nicht so wie der Elb, nicht unsterblich. Eines Tages würde er sterben und dann, da war sich Aragorn sicher, würde Legolas ebenfalls nach Valinor reisen. Sie wären auf ewig getrennt und nicht einmal das Ende des Universums oder gar der Zeit selbst würde etwas daran ändern.

Tief in seinem Herzen wünschte sich Aragorn, dass Legolas mit ihm in den Tod gehen würde, so wie es einst Arwen für ihn tun wollte. Doch seinen geliebten Elben darum zu bitten seine Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben, das war etwas das der König nicht vermochte. Zu sehr gönnt er ihm das Leben, zu sehr war er um sein Wohl besorgt.

Und so würde er Legolas eines Tages ziehn lassen müssen, doch bis dahin wollte er jeden noch so kleinen, süßen Moment auskosten, denn ihnen das Schicksal schenkte.

„Aragorn, ist irgendwas?" Legolas hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sein Liebster mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift war. „Nein, alles in Ordnung.", sanft küsste er den Elben auf die Nasenspitze. Dann wandte er sich von ihm ab und schaute in die Sterne.

„Weist du was ich mich schon lange frage? Ich frage mich, warum im Elbischen ‚Elb' und ‚Stern' dasselbe Wort ist. „Das ist ganz einfach.", antwortete Legolas, „Wir sind die Sterne." „Wie meinst du das?" „So wie ich es sage, wir Elben sind die Sterne, weil die Sterne ein Teil von uns sind, ein Stück unserer unsterblichen Seele am Firmament. Sie spiegeln unsre Gefühle wieder und all das."

„Also das musst du mir jetzt erklären." „Na ja wenn ein Stern eben so blass und fahl ist, dann bedeutet das, dass ein Elb im Moment traurig, einsam oder verzweifelt ist. Die hellen spiegeln jene wieder, die glücklich sind und zufrieden. Und die ganz hell strahlenden das sind die Verliebten.

„Also wenn ich dich richtig verstanden hab, dann hat jeder Elb seinen eigenen Stern." „Genau." Aragorn schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Du willst wissen welcher meiner ist stimmt's?" Sein Gegenüber nickte. Legolas lächelte, dann deutete er in den Himmel. „Der da." Aragorn folgte mit seinem Blick dem Finger des Elben. „Im Sternbild der Balcercor(1)?" Ja, der so ziemlich in der Mitte." „Der bei dem es so aussieht als würde er den Rosenstiel mit der Blüte verbinden?" „Genau der."

_(1)Balcercor – brennende Rose (heute der große Bär) mit 7 Sternen_

„Wow.", war alles was Aragorn daraufhin von sich gab. Lange schaute er den glitzernden Himmelskörper an, dann wandte er sich grinsend wieder Legolas zu. „Was ist?", fragte Dieser. „Nichts, mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass dieser Stern besonders hell leuchtet. Schwer verliebt was?" „Jetzt tu nur nicht so, als wüsstest du nichts davon.", kicherte Legolas und versiegelte Aragorns Lippen mit einem langen, liebevollen Kuss.

Als sie sich nach einer Weile wieder trennten fragte Aragorn: „was sagen die Sterne eigentlich noch über euch aus?" Er schien äußerst erpicht darauf dieses Thema wieder aufzunehmen." „Nun alles, was ihr Menschen da so am Sternenhimmel beobachtet, geht letztlich auf uns zurück. Also wenn ein neuer Stern erscheint, dann wurde ein Elb geboren und ein anderer verlischt vielleicht grade in diesem Moment, weil ein Elb im Kampf gefallen ist."

Aragorn bemerkte wie Legolas' Stimme leiser wurde, er schien nicht gern darüber zu sprechen. „Und wenn die Sterne erst ganz hell werden und dann verglühen, dann… dann stirbt einer von uns an gebrochenem Herzen." „Und Sternschnuppen?", fragte Aragorn nach. Legolas seufzte: „Sternschnuppen, die sind selten." „Ja, und was bedeuten sie?" „Sie bedeuten, dass ein Elb selbst den Tod wählt, dass er seine Unsterblichkeit aufgibt."

Er wurde still und schaute in die Ferne. Sanft nahm Aragorn seine Hand. Legolas drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte, doch es sah schon fast gezwungen aus. Lange schaute er in Aragorns Augen und dieser konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Gedanken im Kopf seines Liebsten rasten nur um einige Momente später völlig still zu stehen.

Legolas seufzte erneut, schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und drückte dann Aragorns Hand noch etwas fester. Der König schaute währenddessen schon wieder in den Himmel.

„Oh, schau mal eine Sternschnuppe.", sagte Aragorn fasziniert, der so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte. Er schaute hinüber zu Legolas, der die Schnuppe mit einem melancholischen Blick bedachte.

Aragorn durchfuhr es eiskalt. Er hatte in diesem Moment außer Acht gelassen, was der Elb ihm gerade erst erzählt hatte. Wie musste sich das für ihn anfühlen? Was mochte er gerade denken? Aragorn sah hinauf zu dem fallenden Stern. Grade hatte ein Elb sich entschlossen zu sterben; so wie jeder x-beliebiger Mensch. Er fragte sich was wohl seine Gründe gewesen waren. War er so verzweifelt, so am Ende? Oder war es einer der schon unzählig viele Jahrtausende gelebt hatte und den Tod als neue Herausforderung verstand? Oder starb er vielleicht sogar aus Liebe?

Er legte einen Arm um Legolas. „Das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich makaber für dich aber wir Menschen, wir wünschen uns etwas, wenn wir eine Sternschnuppe sehen." „Dann wünsch dir was." Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf, er fühlte sich schlecht dabei. „Los wünsch dir was, ich bestehe darauf." Und so schloss Aragorn nun doch die Augen, in seinem Kopf nur den einen Gedanken festhaltend. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Sternschnuppe bereits verschwunden, irgendwo in der Dunkelheit der Nacht erloschen.

„Und was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Legolas neugierig. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." „Warum nicht?" „Weil es dann nicht in Erfüllung geht." „Ich will es aber wissen, ich habe ein Recht darauf. Immerhin… immerhin war das meine Sternschnuppe." Aragorn konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade hörte. Mit großen Augen starrte er in den Himmel. Was er sah, ließ seinen Atem kurz stillstehn. Balcercor hatte nur noch sechs Sterne. Der große helle in der Mitte fehlte, sodass es aussah als wäre die Blüte vom Stiel abgebrochen.

„Du…", stotterte Aragorn etwas hilflos, „Du hast…" Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Fleck abwenden wo eben noch so helles Licht geschienen hatte und jetzt nichts weiter als Dunkelheit zurückblieb. Er spürte wie sich eine Hand zärtlich an seine Wange legte und sein Gesicht so drehte, dass er Legolas ansehen musste. Aragorn sah im Licht der Sterne die Tränen in seinen Augen silbrig glitzern.

„Ja, ich habe. Denn ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein, bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus. Außerdem was wäre mein Leben schon ohne dich? Nur Leere und Dunkelheit." Er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Aragorns Brustkorb, der König streichelte ihm behutsam über den Rücken und sagte ihm immer wieder wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage, zu viele Gefühle überschlugen sich in seinem Inneren; Glück und Traurigkeit, Angst und Hoffnung. Er hatte das, was er sich all die Zeit gewünscht hatte und doch nie wirklich wollte um Legolas nicht weh zu tun. Das einzige Gefühl in sich, was er noch klar spüren konnte, war die unendlich tiefe Liebe zu dem Mann in seinen Armen.

Legolas schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und schaute Aragorn mit tränennassen Augen an. „Erzählst du mir jetzt, was du dir gewünscht hast? Ich müsste dir den Wunsch ja eigentlich erfüllen, schließlich bin ich ja quasi deine Sternschnuppe." Nun konnte sich der König ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er die Tränen von Legolas' Wange küsste.

„Ja das bist du. Du bist meine Sternschnuppe, mein größter Schatz, der vom Himmel fiel, direkt in meine Arme. Und was den Wunsch angeht; den hast du mir bereits erfüllt." „Ehrlich?" „Ja, ich hab mir nämlich gewünscht, dass wir für immer so zusammenbleiben können."

Legolas brachte kaum noch ein Wort über die Lippen, das alles war einfach so unglaublich schön. An seiner Entscheidung zweifelte er nun keine Sekunde mehr." Er versuchte sein Innerstes zu ordnen, wenigstens für einen Moment lang, um noch die drei kleinen Worte zu sagen, die doch so unglaubliches Gewicht hatten.

„Ich… ich liebe dich." Aragorn erwiderte nichts, doch es war Antwort genug, dass er ihn an sich presste und ihn so fest hielt wie nur möglich. Aragorn war so glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Jetzt gehörten sie einander bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und am liebsten hätte er Legolas niemals wieder los gelassen, seinen Schatz, sein Ein und Alles; seinen Augenstern.


End file.
